The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus for authenticating a user, and an information processing method.
An information processing apparatus such as a personal computer may execute an authentication process for authenticating a user. In this type of information processing apparatus, during the execution of the authentication process, an authentication code input screen is displayed on a display portion to receive an authentication code such as a password input by the user. It is then determined, based on the authentication code input on the authentication code input screen, whether the authentication is successful or unsuccessful. Here, there is known an information processing apparatus that puts a limit to the number of times that the user can input the authentication code during the authentication process. For example, in the case of this information processing apparatus, if the number of times that the authentication is determined to be unsuccessful exceeds an upper limit number of times, a predetermined process of, for example, deleting data stored in a storage portion is executed.